Maka's Death Note
by X.Alyss.X
Summary: Maka was just minding her own business when she saw a black notebook fall down from the sky. She went out of her apartment to check it out and that certain notebook she found was a Death Note. Will Maka use it as Light did and become the next Kira? My very first crossover and I'm quite nervous about this but I hope you'll like it! R&R. Rated T for blood, death and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey It's Alyss here~**

**So, this is my first Crossover fanfic EVER. So i hope you'll like it**

**R&R!**

* * *

Maka's POV

I was just studying in my room while listening to Muse. We have a test tomorrow so I've been studying hard since last week. I smiled as I looked outside my window, "I'm so gonna Ace this test. But, I have a rival..." The thought about Ox made me growl and roll my eyes. I closed my book and turned on the TV I bought for myself last week. I had to do it since Soul always hog the one in the living room. So anyways, I turned on the TV and watched the news.

News Anchor POV

A drug dealer and bank robber named Robert Jones was caught doing drugs today in an old, isolated and abandoned building in California. He is now being sent to jail and is sentenced to death.

Maka's POV

"Hmmm... Well that's good to hear."

I looked out my window again and suddenly saw something drop down from above. I flinched and opened my window to see what it was. I leaned a bit and looked down.

"What in the world?"

It was a book. It looked like a notebook. I went out of my apartment and went to where the book is. I picked it up and took a look.

It was black and had a title, 'Death Note'.

"Death Note?"

I opened it and saw a page called, 'How to use Death Note'

_How to use I:_

_The human whose name is written in this note shall note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name,it will the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

_How to use II:_

_The notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a God of death/Shinigami. The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell._

* * *

There were more 'How to use' and i read them all. This made me very confused and i thought it was a prank. I went back in my apartment and went in my room. I turned off the lights, locked the door, closed the window and threw the Death Note on the table. I opened it and stared at the blank page for a while. I took out a pencil and thought for a while.

"I can't just write anybody's name in there. What if the person really die if I write their names in here? I should write down maybe a criminal's name-" Then i remembered something. It was on the news, a drug dealer and a bank robber sent to jail and is sentenced to death.

"Robert Jones. I might as well write his name."

I used my pencil and wrote down, '_Robert Jones_'. I kept my TV on and it was still the news channel.

_News Anchor: Word have been sent that the drug dealer and bank robber, Robert Jones, died in his cell a moment ago! No sign of external injuries so it might be the cause of poison or heart attack!_

My eyes widened and mouth gaped. I trip over a book and fell on my back. "W-W-WHAT!?" I screamed.

I gulped and looked at the Death Note. I stood up and grabbed the book and hid in my closet.

Soul's POV

I heard Maka scream and bolted to her room. I knocked on her door and tried opening it but she locked it. "Maka! Maka, are you okay!? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine! I was only reading a horror manga, that's all! Sorry for making you worried."

I relaxed and sighed, "Don't make me worry like that, okay?"

"Sorry, Soul."

"Whatever..." I turned around and walked to my room.

Maka's POV

I breathed heavily and sat on the edge of my bed, staring at my closet. I looked at my alarm clock and went to sleep.

I found myself standing on top of an old and abandoned building. The wind was blowing and my hair fluttered in the wind.

"So, you have a Death Note huh?" A voice from behind me said. I flinched and turned around. There stood a guy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, a pair of trousers and a pair of sneakers.

"W- W-" I stuttered.

"Oh, sorry for my rudeness. My name is Light. Yours?"

"M-Maka. My name is Maka."

He smiled and walked closer to me. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded. "You said something about the Death Note... Just a while ago." He nodded, "I see you have a Death Note of your own." He pointed at my hand. I looked at it and realised that I've been holding the Death Note the whole time. I flinched and dropped the book by accident.

Light walked closer and took my hand gently. He took out a piece of paper and placed on my hand for a while and kept it in his pocket. Suddenly I saw a THING standing behind him.

"This is Ryuk. He's the Shinigami who owned the Death Note that I now own. He liked apples by the way."

I smiled sheepishly and waved a bit, "Hi there, Ryuk."

"Hello, Maka."

"So, he was there the whole time?" I asked. Light and Ryuk nodded and they explained everything to me.

After a few minutes of explaining, I finally understood completely.

"So, do you understand?" Light asked me.

I nodded, "Yea, thanks for explaining, Light and Ryuk of course. But I do have one thing to ask... May I?"

"Of course..." Light and Ryuk said in unison.

"Can we meet when I come to Japan? I'm coming there next week... So..."

He smiled softly, "About that... Ummm, I'm afraid we wont be able to. You see I'm actually... Dead."

My eyes widened, "What?!"

"Yea, it's pretty complicated. But I'm actually already dead." He said as he looked at the ground.

"But can you tell me what happened? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to tell me."

"It's okay... I'll tell you what happened. Ryuk, you'll need to help me tell her."

"Alright..."

He told me the whole story from the start when he found his Death Note on the ground and used it. He killed criminals and people who tried to catch and stop him. And most importantly, they know him as Kira, taken from the English word; killer.

It looks like I'm the second person he knew who has a Death Note. I wanted to do the same thing he did but a little differently, I wanted to use it on major criminals and pre-kishen. But I will only use it on a pre-kishen if I really had too.

"I have to go..." Light said as he looked up to the moon. He waved and disappeared along with Ryuk. I stared at the sky for a while and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I'm already awake. Staring at the ceiling of my room. I sat up and stretched my arms and legs. I got off my bed and opened my closet and took out MY Death Note.

I took a deep breath and placed it on the table. I got ready for school and packed my books. I opened my Death Note and tore a page from it neatly and folded it neatly, keeping it in my pocket. I hid the Death Note in my closet again and went out of my room. Soul was already waiting for me at the doorway.

"Sorry, I was packing my stuff..."

Soul smirked and rolled his eyes, "Heh..."

I put on my boots and went out of the apartment. I heard Soul close the door behind us and he walked next to me. I glanced at him, "Did you study for the test today?"

He smirked, "Of course."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Don't even try cheating, Soul." He shook his head and chuckled, "No way. Cheating is uncool." I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "I thought you said studying is uncool and cheating is cool..."

"That was last time.." He said, smirking.

~Time Skip~

Maka's POV

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled out loud as I smashed a thick, hardcover book into Soul's skull. He fainted with a fountain of blood spurting out from his head. I gritted my teeth, "BAKA SOUL! DON'T EVEN TRY CHEATING AGAIN AT THE NEXT TEST!"

'God, I was so embarrassed. Stupid Soul, trying to cheat in front of Stein..." I thought to myself and sighed. I walked away and bolted out of the DWMA. I slowed down and sighed again. 'So a Shinigami, aka the owner of the Death Note I now own will appear in front of me after 39 days I use the Death Note...' I thought to myself.

'But... Kid is also a Shinigami and so is Lord Death and they DON'T have Death Notes... That's odd. Well, I don't know. I won't think about that now, but I'm guessing two different worlds just clashed.'


	2. Chapter 2 I didn't expect this

**Sorry for the late update guys... I have school and junk so... yea... -.-**

**I DO NOT own Soul Eater and Death Note and its characters.**

**ENJOY!**

**-Alyss**

* * *

Maka's POV

39 days have passed since I, Maka Albarn used the Death Note. I still have it and still kept it a secret from everyone. I only wrote a few names down in there and most of them was criminals and some of them are pre-kishens I happened to encounter at night without a weapon. I simply asked for its name and since they're not very smart, they told me immediately and killed them. I didn't take their souls though, I just left it there because Soul would be suspicious of me if I just give him a pre-kishen soul without him knowing what actually happened.

I was walking on the corridors of the DWMA with Kid when he asked me a question, "Have you heard about the mysterious disappearance of pre-kishens in Death City?"

I froze and nodded nervously, "Yea, definitely. It's really weird how they would find the souls lying around." Kid nodded in agreement, "Whoever did this couldn't be anyone from this academy... I mean, all of us are trying our hardest to COLLECT them but this guy is just leaving them around."

"Yea..."

We didn't talk much after that and after a painfully long awkward silence, my phone rang. I picked it up and answered the call, "What's up Blair?"

"Maka-chan, where are you? I'm starving, nya~"

"Oh right, I'll be home soon."

"Alright~ Bye~~"

"Yea.." I hang up and placed my phone in my pocket, "Well, Kid, I gotta run. Blair's hungry..."

He smiled and nodded. I jogged all the way back to my apartment and headed straight to the kitchen. "I'm home!"

Suddenly, Blair jumped up on my back and climbed onto my head, "Welcome home, Maka~ What's for dinner?"

I looked up to her and smiled, "Is grilled seafood okay to you?" Blair's face brightened and she grinned, "YES! I love seafood! Nya~" Blair jumped of my head and sat at the sofa, whistling. After I'm done cooking, we ate and Soul washed the dishes. I headed to my bed room and locked the door. I sat at my chair and took out my Death Note.

I flipped it open and turned on the TV, turning it to the News channel. I watched for a few minutes and got tired. I rested my chin on my hand and kept watching. "Gakh, where's all the criminal stuff?"

I decided to watch for a few more minutes and finally got bored. I closed the book and just as I was about to keep it away, the News channel finally decided to report about some criminals. I opened it and took my pencil out. Once I heard the name of the criminal, I wrote it down and closed the book, smiling.

'Yamada Kurosaki, drug dealer and murderer. Dies at ten o'clock tonight by hanging himself.' I thought to myself. I couldn't help but snicker over the thought of this. I looked at the wall clock in my room.

'9:59'

"Five, four, three, two, one..." I whispered. Half a minute passed and the news anchor finally reported.

News anchor: Oh my, I was told that the drug dealer and murderer, Yamada Kurosaki sneaked out of his cell and hanged himself. The guards found him at 10:01, in the hanger.

My mouth twitched into a sinister smile and I chuckled, "Pathetic..." I turned off the TV and kept the Death Note away.

Normal POV

Maka kept her Death Note away and slumped on her bed. She covered her head with her blanket and closed her eyes.

After a few seconds, Maka's eyes shot open and she sat up. She sat up facing the wall and shifted her eyes from right to left. 'Someone's behind me... I can see the its soul.' Maka thought to herself. She turned her head slowly to check who it was. At the same time, Maka quietly reached for the katana she got from her dad for her birthday.

Maka turned around and pointed the katana at the 'person' she suspected was in her room.

It was just Blair.

"NYA!" Blair yelled as she held her hands up. Maka's eyes widened and she sighed, "Geez Blair! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Nya~"

Blair jumped out of Maka's window and disappeared. Maka sighed again and kept her katana away. She sat back down on her bed and groaned. Oh how tired she was...

"Maka Albarn" A voice said. Maka recognised that voice immediately and turned her head to see who it was.

There stood a boy with golden eyes, jet black hair and three sanzu lines. Maka's eyes widened and she froze, "Kid?"


	3. Not a chapter but pls read me!

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry but this isn't a chapter...**

**I apologize for the lack of updates lately and that's because my laptop died on me and I had to get a new one. So my new laptop had just arrived and now I am able to update more!**

**I really felt guilty for being on HIATUS without even informing you guys first... But anyways, I will definitely be continuing Immortal Angel, Love is War and Maka's Death Note. **

**But even so, thank you so much for all of you who supported me up to this day! Please don't stop reading cause I still got some fanfics to write. Other than that, I hope none of you have stopped supporting me because of my hiatus. I'm very sorry for the sudden lack of updates! I really am...**

**Plus, I'm doing my finals now so... yea. I might be busy studying. o n o**

**Sincerely,**

**Alyss Acerbi**


End file.
